dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Stacy
This is how Finding Stacy goes in The Sunlight Movie is soon flying along the hill sides of Canterlot, still searching for Stacy (as the sun is setting) Sunlight: Stacy! Stacy! she hears crying nearby Sunlight: over to a small cave, and their was Stacy Stacy! What happened? We we're having fun, you were happy. Why did you run away? Stacy: a tear from her eye It's just, watching you and your sister together, it makes me miss my own family. Sunlight: Well, don't you're parents know you're here? Stacy: No, infact, I haven't seen them or my brother for 3 days. Sunlight: Huh? What do you mean? Stacy: Well, it all started when we were heading on vaction to Manehatten. flashback Stacy: narrating We were taking the train. And it was making good time, I was just sitting on the balcony seats of the brake coach. But as we were riding along the canyon line. clouds began to form as "The Storm Theme" starts playing A storm then appeared out of nowhere. then see heavy rains falling as the wind blows hard,and thunder cracks watch as Stacy is starting to get worried as the storm gets worse Stacy: So, when I was about to get back in the coach, a strong gust of wind hit the train. And it blew me right into the balcony railing. then see Stacy hit the side of the rail and over it as she struggles to hang onto the railing Stacy: (in flashback) AH!! HELP!! the coach, Stacy's Brother notices Stacy struggling to hang on Stacy's Brother: Am, Pa, Stacy's about to fall on the balcony! Stacy's Dad: Huh? look and see Stacy struggling to hang on Stacy's Mom: Stacy's Dad: hang on, sweetie! We're coming! Stacy: narrating I tried to hang on, but the rail was slick with water and the wond blew hard against me. And next thign I knew, I lost my grip and went flying back] Stacy: (in flashback) NOO!!! Stacy's Parents: STACY!!!!! then watch as the train dissapears around a bend and Stacy hits the ground Stacy: as she tumbles head over heels down the hillside and then hits her head on a tree in a forest and is knocked unconcisious 2 foxes come out a den and walk up to Stacy and then they carry her back into their den Stacy: narrating 2 foxes then found me and took me into their den for the night, and I stayed there for 3 days. But I didn't know where I was. ends Stacy: Not, I'm pretty sure, I may never see my parents or brother ever again. tear streams down her cheek Sunlight: thinks for a minute if she was lost, not knowing she'll ever see the others again I'm sorry. looks at her Sunlight: Oh Stacy. I can understand how you feel. But if it helps, I'll help you find your family again. Stacy: Y..you will? Sunlight: Sure, that's what Friends do. They help one another, and they stick to together until the end. then looks happily at Sunlight, and then we hear a crying Pumbaa: the film Timon? Are you crying? Timon: crying I'm fine! again and sniffs as he feels his nose I.. I just have somthing in my eye. Pumbaa: him a handkerchief Here, blow. Timon: a little bit and then blows hard into the handkerchief Here, Pumbaa. him the wet Handkerchief Pumbaa: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better. the film Sunlight: Say, why don't we head back to the castle, it's getting late. Stacy: Alright. And Sunlight? Sunlight: Hm? Stacy: Can we keep this to ourselves for now? Sunlight: Okay. But I'm still helping you find them, no matter what. Stacy: Good. 2 then fly off in the castle Sunlight: Well, I believe it's time for us to turn in for the night. Stacy: So, where do I sleep? Sunlight: You can share my bed with me. Stacy: Really? Sunlight: Yeah. 2 head for Sunlight and Sharon's bedroom Princess Celestia: Now, sleep tight. Sunlight: Yes, Mama. Stacy flies up to the top of the bed's frame and hangs down from it as she covers herself with her wings Sunlight: Uh, Stacy? What are you doing? Stacy: This is how I normally sleep. Princess Celestia: You sure you'll be fine like that? There is plenty of room for you on the bed itself. Stacy: I'm okay, Princess. This reminds me of home. Princess Celestia: Alright then. down to Sunlight and kisses her on the cheek Good night. Sunlight: Good night, Mommy. Princess Celestia: Good night, Stacy. Stacy: Night. Celestia leaves the room Sunlight: Stacy? Stacy: Hmm? Sunlight: Tomrrow, we're gonna find your familky. Stacy: Sounds like a plan. yawns Good night. asleep Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts